english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Matthew Wood
Matthew Russell Wood (born August 15, 1972) is an American sound engineer, voice actor and employee of Skywalker Sound. He is currently the Supervising Sound Editor employed at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California. He's known for voicing: General Grievous and the Battle Droids in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith and Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016-2017) - Roger/'R0-GR', IG-86 (ep4), IG-88 (ep18), Imperial Colonel (ep23), Imperial Officer (ep20), Imperial Officer (ep21), Imperial Officer#1 (ep3), Imperial Officer#1 (ep13), Jawa#2 (ep12), Rebel Pilot (ep15), Red Two (ep14), Stormtrooper (ep1), Stormtrooper (ep13), Stormtrooper (ep16), Stormtrooper (ep19), Stormtrooper Sergeant (ep25), Stormtrooper#1 (ep3), Stormtrooper#1 (ep4), Stormtrooper#1 (ep6), Stormtrooper#1 (ep23), Stormtrooper#2 (ep17), Stormtrooper#2 (ep22), Walker Commander (ep22), X-Wing Pilot#2 (ep1) *Star Wars: Resistance (2018-2020) - B1, Ello Asty (ep4), Guavians (ep7), Guavians (ep29), Kowakians (ep5), Security Droid (ep10), Security Droid (ep12), Security Droid #1 (ep3), Security Droid #2 (ep3), Super Battle Droids (ep33) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2014) - General Grievous, Aqua Droids, Battle Droid 685 (ep15), Battle Droids, Captain Taggart (ep80), Commando Droids, Death Watch Soldier (ep80), Derrown, Droid (ep115), HELIOS-3D (ep22), Kraken (ep115), MagnaGuard (ep83), O.M.5 (ep29), OM 5 (ep47), OM 7 (ep47), OOM-10, OOM-224 (ep1), Onderon Rebel#1 (ep90), Pirate#2 (ep72), Poggle the Lesser, Rail Jet Conductor (ep4), Senate Guard#1 (ep22), Senate Guard#3 (ep22), Super Battle Droids, TF-1726 (ep13), Tactical Droid (ep40), Tactical Droid (ep77), Tagoo (ep72), Vendor (ep93), Wat Tambor *Star Wars Rebels (2014-2018) - B1-268 (ep35), Battle Droid Commander (ep41), Battle Droids (ep35), Death Troopers (ep51), Imperial Comm (ep63), Imperial Officer (ep47), Imperial Officer#2 (ep20), Imperial Weapons Technician#2 (ep20), Klik-Klak, Rebel Pilot (ep23), Stormtrooper (ep10), Stormtrooper#1 (ep20), Stormtrooper#1 (ep63), Stormtrooper#5 (ep52), Stormtrooper Squad Leader (ep7), Stormtroopers (ep51), Thrawn Trooper#1 (ep63) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Curious George: Royal Monkey (2019) - Additional Voices *Next Gen (2018) - Additional Voices 'Featurettes' *Disney Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Frozen II (2019) - Additional Voices *Incredibles 2 (2018) - Additional Voices *Moana (2016) - Additional Voices *Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - Battle Droids *The Emoji Movie (2017) - Additional Voices *The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) - Additional Voices *Trolls (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Zambezia (2012) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *LEGO Star Wars: All-Stars (2018) - Roger/'R0-GR', Battle Droids (ep1), Imperial Officer #1 (ep5), R0-HK (ep1), Stormtrooper (ep3) *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2017) - Roger/'R0-GR', Jawa, Pilots 'TV Specials' *LEGO Star Wars: All-Stars: Dealing with Lando/Han and Chewie Strike Back (2018) - Battle Droids, Roger/R0-GR *LEGO Star Wars: All-Stars: From Trenches to Wrenches: The Roger Story (2018) - Roger/'R0-GR', Guard, Poe Dameron *LEGO Star Wars: All-Stars: Scouting for Leia/A Mission with Maz (2018) - Roger/'R0-GR', Kylo Ren, Voice #1 *LEGO Star Wars: All-Stars: The Chase with Han/Escape with Chewie (2018) - Conveyex Officer, Service Droid *Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode II (2008) - General Grievous *Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 4 (2018) - IG-88 *Star Wars: Resistance: The Escape (2020) - Kylo Ren, Stormtrooper #1 *Star Wars Rebels: Family Reunion - and Farewell (2018) - Imperial Technician#1 *Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal (2015) - Imperial Captain, Phoenix#1, Stormtrooper, Stormtrooper#4 'Web Animation' *Star Wars: Forces of Destiny (2018) - Naboo Guard 1 (ep18) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy (2014-2015) - General Grievous, Battle Droids, Commando Droids (ep5), Poletecan Prisoner (ep7), Poletecan Villagers, Security Droid (ep7), Security Droids (ep6), Tactical Droids (ep5), The Amani, Wat Tambor Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Star Wars: Smuggler's Bounty (2015) - Resistance Fighter, Stormtrooper#3, The Imperial Captain *Star Wars: Smuggler's Gambit: A Han Solo Adventure (2012) - Bib Fortuna, Rebel Commander Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Red Tails (2012) - Bomber Pilots *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) - Additional Voices *Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) - Big Head (Quiggold; Bar), Crowd/Background Walla, Ello Asty, Guavian Death Gang (Vocals/Death Screams), Hired Thug (Niima Outpost)#1, Outpost Scavenger (Niima Outpost)#1, Stormtrooper (Attack on Jakku Village)#3, Stormtrooper (Castle Attack)#2, Stormtrooper (Castle Attack)#10, Stormtrooper (Niima Outpost) *Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) - Cai Threnalli, Additional Voices *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) - Battle Droids, Ody Mandrell *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) - Battle Droids, Magaloof, Seboca *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) - General Grievous, Battle Droids, Orn Free Taa *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (2004) - "Weesa Free!" Gungan (2004 Special Edition) Video Games 'Video Games' *A Star Wars VR Series: Vader Immortal: Episode I (2019) - Additional Voices *A Star Wars VR Series: Vader Immortal: Episode II (2019) - Additional Voices *A Star Wars VR Series: Vader Immortal: Episode III (2019) - Additional Voices *Brütal Legend (2009) - Fire Barons *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Battle Droids, General Grievous *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - B1 Droid, B1 Trando, B2 Droid, Red 13, General Grievous *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Quiggold *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) - General Grievous *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2017-2018) - B1 Battle Droids, General Grievous, Kylo Ren (Masked), Super Battle Droids *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010) - Battle Droids, General Grievous, Poggle the Lesser, Wat Tambor, Additional Voice *Star Wars: Jedi Math (2008) - General Grievous *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance (2008) - Battle Droids *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels (2008) - Battle Droids, General Grievous *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009) - Battle Droids *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) - General Grievous Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (57) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2020. *He has received two Academy Award nominations for Sound Editing: for Paul Thomas Anderson’s There Will Be Blood at the 80th Academy Awards and for Pixar sci-fi film WALL-E at the 81st Academy Awards. Category:American Voice Actors